The SPR Baby
by WritingBlock
Summary: Mai's school is participating in the infamous Baby Project! For the next six months she'll have to take her new son, Oliver John Smith, every where with her, even work. How's this going to effect things at SPR? Well...it could be worse. Based off of DeathWillNotPrevail's The Baby Project
1. Chapter 1

Her day had started out nice. She arrived on time for school had all her work done and had even made a hundred on the test she had been nervous about!

Then it happened.

Everyone in year one had been called to the auditorium and given a number, she was 157, and sat down in order. Then they were each called into a room where they never came back out.

She had been the last one there because she had forgotten her phone-one that Naru had given her if there was ever a case while she was at school-and she had gone back to get it. So it was near the end of classes when her name was called.

"Have a seat Mai. Do you know why you're here?" She shook her head, heart thumping wildly as the tips of her hair brushed gently over her skin. Her fingers twisted into the already thin fabric at the bottom of her shirt and she bit her lip in nervousness. Had she done something wrong? Was she in trouble? "Our school has been picked for an amazing experiment. Only Year One students are allowed to participate in The Baby Project."

Huh?

"These papers tell you everything you need to know about the child you will be taking care of for the next six months. Now since you were the last person to walk in, you don't have a partner to help you. So the school will be buying everything the child will need. The heavy stuff will be dropped off at your place of residence and once a month there will be someone coming to check on your child. Because of this is the end of the year you won't have to worry about school. Any questions?"  
Mai blinked at her principal and shook her head in shock. A baby? She was going to be taking care of a baby? Wait, she had a job! What was Naru going to think?! Oh Kami, Naru was going to fire her!

"Good now Mai please grab your papers and walk to the door behind me, there you will read this entire packet and you will receive your child and the basics to take care of them for now." Numb, she followed the orders directed at her and she stood, grabbing the paper and shuffling through the doorway.  
 _ **Race: American  
Gender: Male  
Name: Oliver John Smith  
Allergies: None  
Breast Fed: No  
Mother: Amy Marie Smith (Deceased)  
Father: Clinton John Smith (Deceased)  
Comments: Oliver is very quiet and we have yet to see him cry. He sleeps a lot and loves it whenever someone reads/sings to him. For some reason he's scared of thunderstorms and he loves his stuffed ghost.**_

Mai set the paper down and picked up the next one, her thoughts stampeding around in her head. How did Oliver's parents die? Would he be connected to their spirits?  
Those questions brought her up short.  
She was acting like Naru! If she wasn't careful she would be dressing in black suits, ignoring her own feelings and loving herself to the extreme! With a giggle she turned her eyes to the paper in front of her.

 _ **Please fill out the information below and give it to the head nurse. All spaces marked with an asterisk need to be completely filled out. Please keep all answers truthful. The way you answer will determine whether or not you are eligible for this illustrious program.**_

 _ ***Name:**_

 _ **Age:**_

 _ **Parents:**_

 _ ***Partners Name:**_

 _ ***Parent/Student Phone Number:**_

 _ ***Address:**_

 _ ***Emergency Contact:**_

 _ **Previous Experience:**_

 _ **Comments:**_

Mai grimaced and then picked the pen out from behind her ear. It was as if she was filling out the paperwork for the scholarship she got every year. In seconds the paper was filled out with all of the information required and she set it on top of the previous before turning to the last page. Her eyebrow raised as she realized that it was actually a packet. It was the simple "How To Take Care of a Baby" packet that you could get off of the internet.

Quickly scanning the familiar packet she stood up, her hands automatically sweeping the table and straightening the papers as she walked to the door. She paused before it and took a deep breath. She could do this. She had done worse and if anything, she had a whole team of back ups at SPR. What could possibly go wrong? She grimaced and slapped her forehead. A lot could go wrong. First of all, she couldn't afford a babysitter even if the program allowed one, and because of this she had to take Baby Oliver to work with her. And Naru **hates** all children. He'd proven that plenty of times.

She opened the door and stepped in. There was a desk, a computer on top of it and a woman behind it. The woman had long red hair pulled back and kind green eyes.

"Ah! You must be Taniyama-San, please come in!" Mai smiled as she shut the door behind her and sat down in the available chair. "My name is Tsubaki and I am the Leading Nurse with this program. Did you fill out the form?"

"Oh, um, yes. Here it is." Tsubaki smiled as she looked at the blushing girl before her. Her brown hair fell softly around her heart shaped face and her brown eyes were downcast as her cheeks burned.

"Poor dear. You're that last one are you not? I bet you'll have a handle having to be by yourself." She quickly put the information into the computer before her before looking back up at the young woman.

"Oh no, I used to babysit for Uzumaki-San. She had a set of twins and because she was a lawyer she had a lot of work. I love kids and I think they really love me! In f-" Mai cut herself off at the woman's amused look.

"Alright, well then let's introduce you to sweet Oliver here!" Tsubaki sent off an email and a couple minutes later a nurse in blue scrubs walked in. "And there's the man of the hour! Mai, meet your son for the next six months." The nurse walked over to her and handed the bundle in her arms over to the young girl. Mai smiled and looked down at the young boy in her arms. He had tufts of brown on the top of his head and if you looked closely you could see a hint of blonde. His eyes were a blue grey and his little nose was so adorable. His lips were a light pink and his skin was surprisingly white. Of course, she should've expected that though. Based on the names of his parents, he was English.

"I have a question. If Oliver is English by race, why was he in a Japanese orphanage?" Mai looked up at the leading nurse, her eyes searching for an answer in the other woman's green eyes.

"I'm surprised you noticed! Oliver's parents were both only children and their parents had died of old age. They moved to Japan ten years ago. ** _*_** " She explained before turning to the nurse. "Please grab the bags and accompany Taniyama-San to her house." The nurse left and Mai stood up, her hands automatically positioning Oliver to lean on her shoulder with a hand on his butt and a hand on the back of his neck.

"Thank you." Mai bowed and when she was level again, the previous nurse had already returned.

* * *

 _ **Alright! So...This will not just be a one-shot! This is going to be my first actual story! XD This is based on one of my first reads, "The Baby Project by DeathWillNotPrevail" It was an amazing story and I'm sad that the story had to end. Because of this, I am dedicating this story to that amazing girl. I hope she rests in peace.**_

 _ **Now, just because this based off of her story, doesn't mean that it's going to be word for word. Instead I will simply be using the idea. For example, I won't have Naru's parents show up, her house won't be burned down, and the Urado case will have already passed.**_

 _ *** To gain Japanese citizenship you have to have lived there for five years, be over the age of twenty, and have all of your paperwork filled out properly.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wow. I didn't think that this story would catch on so quickly! Thank you to all who have reviewed so far on the first chapter alone, it is amazing! Now I know I probably should have stated this earlier but I in no way own Ghost Hunt, its plot or its characters. With this story I am simply playing in the pool that is Ghost Hunt and creating my own little splashes! I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

It's no secret that Oliver Davis hates people. In fact, the only people he doesn't hate are his parents, Gene, and maybe-and this is a BIG maybe-Lin. He looked at the clock in the corner of his laptop. This is one of the reasons why he hates people. They're always, always late. Be it by a couple seconds or a week, they were always late. Or they were annoyingly early. It was exasperating at times have to deal with all of the infuriating pumpkins in the world. He let a groan pass by his lips and pinched the bridge of his nose, hoping to stave off the headache that was inevitable. A sigh and then he was pushing away from his desk, the paper he was writing no longer in the forefront of his mind. If that tea maid didn't get here soon he wouldn't be able to finish in time for the convention over in England.

"Lin, where is Mai at? She should've been here half an hour ago." He leaned against the door frame, arms crossed and face impassive. He wouldn't let Lin into his head this time.

"Hmm. Maybe she got lost?" The Chinese man looked over his shoulder at his ward, his bangs swinging around to cover his eye. He went back to his report to the professor as Noll walked back into his office, the door only slamming slightly.

" _Martin, Noll seems to be opening up slightly. Recently I've noticed him asking over the fate of the rest of JSPR. The Taniyama girl in particular seems to strike cord with him, he only ever drinks her tea. In fact, one of the other members recently tried to make him tea only to have it tossed out the window."_ He paused slightly in his writing as a notification popped up on his screen.

It seems that Mai had finally arrived.

The door burst open and he could've sworn that there was a baby crying in the office. That must mean that it was a client instead. He sighed, now he really wished that Mai was here. He set his face and turned his chair around, only to pause. It wasn't a client.

"Oliver please calm down." Mai was striding towards her desk, her school uniform still on and a...baby in her arms?

* * *

Mai groaned as she walked up the steps to SPR. Oliver had been fussy ever since he woke up from his nap. She knew it was simply because he didn't recognize her, in fact, she completely understood. She adjusted her grip on the squirming, screaming child and took a deep breath before opening the door. Not only was she late, but Naru probably hadn't had tea, and she was carrying a screaming time bomb. She could already here the speech. Quickly heading for her desk to set down her bag she tried to calm Oliver.

"Oliver please calm down." Begging didn't normally work but hey, she was willing to try anything. Pulling out a small stuffed toy she handed it to the crying babe who immediately calmed down. His pudgy hands grasped the blue velvet and brought it to his face, not exactly biting but not exactly sniffing either. Mai smiled and let out a sigh of relief. "You're going to be the death of me little Ollie." She sat down at her desk, her first priority being to make sure that Oliver couldn't reach anything on the desk. Pens, pencils, papers, and paperclips were shoved to her right.

"Mai." Brown eyes widened and she slowly turned, putting a huge grin on her face. Her boss was standing in his door way, eyes narrowed at the baby on her lap and arms crossed. She shivered, he looked really good in that suit. It was black, but the undershirt today was grey instead of white and it brought out the grey in his eyes.

"Naru! Hi, I didn't see you there! I was just getting ready to make you some tea but-"

"Why is there a child on your lap, at work, chewing on a stuffed ghost?" She gulped, her moving from his face to the floor.

"Well you see, my school is doing this new program and because I was number 157 in line I was last and didn't have a partner and I have to have little Oliver with me or my partner at all times for the next six months and I didn't get a partner so I had to take him with me and because he's never seen me before he was panicking but it's okay now because as long as nothing startles him he'll be fine!" She stopped talking, her eyes closed and a huge smile on her face. The room was quiet and of course, we all know that silence must be broken.

"Jou-Chan!" The door burst open and a man with long blonde hair tied at the back of his nape walked in. His shirt was blue and had a picture of a ghost with a video camera on it. Mai let out a giggle as the man walked closer.

"Monk! What are you doing here?" Mai smiled at the man before the crying started. Oliver had just calmed down and now he was screaming again. She glared at the Monk before standing up and turning to her boss. "I'm going to take Oliver with me to make your tea. Hopefully that calms him down."

* * *

Oliver stared after his assistant for a total of three seconds before he turned to the new pumpkin that had walked in. He inwardly smirked before giving him one of his level four glares. The blonde man gulped before smiling and rubbing the back of his neck with a sheepish grin.

"So, Naru! Where did the kid come from? A distant relative that you're having Mai look after?" Oliver grimaced, turning his towards the kitchen where the sound of crying was no longer able to be heard.

"No. He belongs to Mai. That crying thing is her new son." Monk stared wide eyed at the teenager who was glaring at the wooden door. Since when was Mai pregnant?! Wait, Jou-chan hadn't been fat since they'd met almost a year ago so that must mean it's not really her kid. He let out a sigh of relief before turning and looking at Naru. Why was Naru being so grumpy about this? Maybe... no... but...

"You sound a little jealous Naru-chan! Maybe you're just upset that Mai will now have to split her attention between you two?" Monk grinned as Naru twitched. He knew that something was going on with those two but neither of them acted on it! Heh, maybe the kid could speed things up for him. After all, if he was to win that bet with Ayako the two had to get together before the end of her second year. He smirked and turned to look at the man he was teasing only to gulp and take a step back. Naru was glaring at him with his feet spread shoulder width apart and his right foot slightly in front. He recognized the prepared stance and smiled, raising his hands.

"Heheh, calm down Naru it was just a joke!" Icy blue-grey eyes glared into his soul and just before he was going to be sucked in, a door opened. Both men looked over at the kitchen at the same time and blinked. Monk began to grin as he looked between Mai and Naru. He was so going to win that bet. Mai had walked out with a large black cup in one had and a baby in the other. She was the epitome of woman at that moment and if Naru didn't see that then the kid had to be a robot because even he was slightly aroused at that picture.

"Ollie you can't chew on hair!" Naru blinked at the image before him. Mai was walking towards him slowly, her right hand clasped around his favourite black mug. (It was his favourite because it held the equivalent of two cups instead of the one.) The mug was steaming, the scent of Earl Grey lingering in the air as the air conditioner wafted the smell towards him. Her hair framed her face and her large brown eyes were soft as she looked down. The babe was in her left arm clutching to a small ghost plushie and looking up at her with large eyes. At that moment in time she looked like the epitome of woman, the perfect wife.

He had to be insane.

Snatching the cup from her he stalked off to his office, scolding himself for allowing a lapse in judgment due to hormones. Mai stared after her boss, her mouth hanging open. Flinching when the door slammed she turned to Monk, her right hand going to her hip as she glared at him.

"What did you do?!"

* * *

 ** _So this is Chapter two! Not two much going on right now, simply because I've used these first two chapters as a sort of prologue. However there have been a couple hints here and there about what might happen! Can you spot them?_**

 ** _Thanks for reading!_**

 ** _~WB_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I recently got a couple reviews asking whether I was basing this off of the manga or the anime, and to specify when I was talking about Naru or the baby. I'm going off of the anime, with tidbits from the manga thrown in here and there. I.e. Gene's fate will be thrown into this story! However, this is mostly an AU.**_

 _ **The way to tell who I'm talking about is in the names.**_

 _ **Naru - Naru, Noll, Mai's boss**_

 _ **Oliver - Oliver, Baby, babe, child, Ollie**_

* * *

The next day Mai showed up to work with Oliver an hour earlier than normal. Her hair was pulled back into an extremely tiny ponytail at the base of her neck, the underneath of her eyes was bruised horribly and her normally bright smile was replaced with the tired one of parenthood.

"Mai." The brown haired girl turned and glared at him. "Tea." She had the audacity to growl at him before stalking into the kitchen, a sleeping Oliver on her hip. He was curious as to what the girl had gone through but he wasn't going to ask, no, he'd let the circus do that for him. He settled down on the couch like he normally did the mornings that Mai wasn't there and opened his book back to the page he had been reading previously. It was five minutes later that she brought him his cup of tea. It looked as if she was angry with him for some asinine reason again. She had given him the cup normally reserved for guests. (It was a tiny cup three times smaller than the regular cup.)

"Your tea, Danna."

* * *

Mai was tired.

(She loved children, she really did. However, it was other people's kids that she loved, when they were silent and obedient. Oliver was not silent or obedient. In fact, he was the exact opposite. Every thirty minutes he would wake up screaming, he didn't want to drink his bottle, he hated having his diaper changed, don't even mention bath time and the last time he woke up he stayed up. That was why she was at work early-well that and Naru had this small superpower of getting Oliver to be quiet with a look.)

So when she walked into work and Naru was there looking all smug and as if he got to sleep, she was not happy. Her mood worsened when he demanded tea. Mai was in such an abysmal mood that when he demanded his regular tea, she put salt instead of sugar into his tea. Of course, she was so tired that she didn't notice and continued stirring the liquid in the kettle.

"Your tea, Danna." His precious drink was served in a cup normally reserved for guests and with an extra dose of sarcasm. Mai walked back over to her desk, careful even now to not disturb her sleeping charge, and sat down to begin her paperwork duties.

"Mai, is there a reason your tea is not up to standards?" She lifted her head to meet an arched eyebrow pointed at the pages of a book. Her frown widened.

"What's wrong with my tea? I made it just like I do every day." At this Naru actually did lift his head to meet her eyes. He raised the cup and snapped his book shut before setting it down on the table. Then he stood up and stalked gracefully over to her desk to hold it out to her.

"Take a sip and see for yourself." With a roll of her eyes, Mai took the small cup. He had that tone again, that calm 'I'm going to kill you slowly and painfully' tone.

"I'm sure you're just being a drama queen as usual Naru." She took a sip and as soon as the dark liquid hit her tongue her eyes watered and her lips puckered. It tasted salty! The cup was set down and Mai stood up. A hand went to cup the back of Oliver's head in support as she gave a slow bow. "I apologize Naru. I didn't get any sleep last night and wasn't paying attention when I made your tea. I will fix this problem right away."

And she did exactly that without complaint.

Oliver stayed asleep on her shoulder and Naru followed her into the kitchen. With one hand she reached into the cabinet to grab the container of tea grains. Setting them down she went over to the sink to begin running the water and to retrieve the kettle. In no time she had the water boiling on the stove and was sitting at the table waiting for the whistle of completion. They sat in silence, each lost in their thoughts.

 **RingRing!**

Mai's head snapped up and looked at the door. The phone on her desk was ringing. Her head snapped back to look at the sleeping child in her arms. Oliver was blinking, his eyes scrunched up and his mouth opening to let out a cry. Mai stood up, her arms shaking Oliver up and down as she hurried to answer the phone.

"You've reached Shibuya Psychic Research, this is Taniyama Mai speaking, how may we help you?" Mai recited the greeting as she set the phone on her shoulder. Once it was balanced correctly she reached for a pen and opened the planner to this week. Oliver was blubbering, the cries coming from his mouth more like whimpers.

 _"Miss Taniyama? This is the National Police Agency. We're calling to let you know that your apartment has been broken into."_

Mai blinked, the pen in her hand falling onto the desk. Her hand searched for the chair behind her.

"Ra-ransacked? Are you sure? I'm on the third and top floor, third door on the left." Mai fell into the chair and then grasped the phone, clutching it to her ear as a lifeline.

 _"I am Officer Hatake Kakashi. I'm calling because the landlady gave us this number. Apartment 6C, third floor and the third door on the left at the end of the hallway. There was a little sticker of a riceball next to your peephole that blushed at me."_

Mai dropped the phone on the floor, her mind running over the possibilities. What if she and Oliver had been at the house? What if they were rapists? Murders? What if Oliver had been killed?! The brunette tightened her arms around the baby in her arms, her hands stroking his hair as tears ran down her face.

* * *

"Mai?" Noll poked his head out of the kitchen after he heard something hit the floor with a loud clatter. His assistant was sitting at her desk, her arms wrapped around something on her lap as her form shook. The phone lay on the floor and with a roll of his eyes, he strode forward. What could possibly be so horrible that Mai would drop the phone on a client?

"I apologize for my assistant, what was your problem?" Noll pinched the bridge of his nose as he put the phone to his ear, his eyes closing as he waited for a surprise.

 _"I'm officer Hatake Kakashi and I was calling for Taniyama Mai, her apartment was robbed and has been completely destroyed in the process."_

Blue gray eyes snapped open and focused on the shaking figure. Oliver was crying now, his little face scrunched up as his hands fisted in Mai's hair. Lin poked his head out of his office and took all of the commotions in. Noll just shook his head and then let out a barely heard groan.

"Thank you. I will hold her at work and she will be able to stay in the flat above the workplace until she is able to find another residence or the apartment is put to rights and the suspects caught. I'll patch you over to my personal assistant and he will give you an additional information that you need." Noll glanced over at Lin and the stoic man nodded.

 _"Alright, thank you very much. One of our officers will be heading your way in an hour or two in order to further question Taniyama Mai. In fact, I'll send my very own partner, Uchiha Itachi. You'll be able to recognize him by his black eyes and long black hair."_

Noll confirmed this and then stalked towards the desk. Mai's trembling form still sat in the chair directly in front of him so he leaned over her, his jacket barely brushing the top of her head, in order to hit the number three button. As soon as the voice on the other line disappeared he set the phone back in its place, his eyes focusing on the crying couple in the chair.

"Mai," Noll called out, his voice harsh and firm to jar her from her thoughts. "Mai!"

Mai let out a gasp and stood up, her eyes focusing on his face as her hand flew up to support Oliver's neck.


	4. Chapter 4

_**So we get into more of the plot line here! XD**_

 _ **I've decided to make this an AU! Don't ask what theme, there is none. But this way, I can come up with my own cases and don't have to worry about getting the actual cases wrong!**_

 _ **Someone asked why Mai's apartment was ransaked. All I can say at this point in time, and plot, is that you'll find out later! X3**_

 _ **Also, a lot of you mentioned Ittachi and Kakashi. The reason that I chose them was because I couldn't come up with actual names and those two were the first that popped into my head. ^-^**_

* * *

"Mai!" Naru's voice rang through her fog of thoughts and Mai stood up quickly as her hand went to cradle Oliver's head. "Pull yourself together. You can't zone out when you have a child."

"Yo-you're right." The brunette took a deep breath in through her nose before quickly exhaling through her mouth. "I have to be strong now!" Her mouth widened almost painfully as she shot a grin at her boss, her hand dropping from the baby's neck and moving to her hip.

"Go make some more tea and then work on the files on your desk. Come get me before opening the door and don't answer the phones anymore." Naru was walking into his office as he spoke the last bit, and right as he finished his sentence he shut the door. Mai glared after him; the jerk was always asking for more tea! Why didn't he just make his own?!

"Hmph. Come one Oliver, Mama's gonna show you haw to make the perfect cup of tea!" Baby Oliver gurgled at the excited words, waving his tiny fist around in the air. He loved it when his mom got happy like she was now; it meant that he would get to cuddle and play with her. And sometimes, if he looked hard enough at a certin spot, a man with black hair like his daddy would become visible! He was always smiling, and if he was in a really good mood, he would make his friend Blue fly around the air!

Mai worked happily, humming under her breath as she danced about the kitchen. It was peaceful, relaxing, working on making the perfect cup of tea for Naru. The simple task took her mind off of that phone call, off of what might have been. So when there was a knock on a door and Lin left his office to pull the door open and let in a man, Mai didn't realize he was there. She and Oliver twirled once in a circle, the baby gurgling and gigling as the wind washed across his face, and then she was placing the tea on a small platter and heading for Naru's office. As she walked through the office she saw two men sitting on the couch.

"Lin, do you want a cup of tea? I know you don't like Earl Grey, but I went and bought some Jasmin tea." She set the platter down and grabbed the large teacup for Naru. "I'll be right back."

The brunette shifted the baby on her hip and went to turn around and head towards her boss' office, only to run into a wall. The cup in her hand flew back and the hot liquid inside spilling onto her shirt. The burning pain that spread across her left side caused her to turn to the side and gently throw Oliver onto the couch that was next to her. The child let out a squeal of laughter and clap his hands as his bounced once.

"Fuck me!" Mai gasped out, setting the cup on the table and pulling the now soaked shirt away from her skin.

"Mai?" Lin's shocked voice registered in her mind for a second and then it was gone, her mind focusing on pain and the fact that Oliver might be experiencing similar pain. The shirt she was wearing was quickly pulled off and she dabbed at the liquid soaking her skin. Oliver began to cry and Mai immediately dropped her shirt and knelt next to the couch, murmuring softly to Oliver, lifting a hand to stroke his soft black hair.

"Shush, baby. I'm fine, you're fine."

"Miss?" A male voice that the brunette didn't recognize drifted through the air and Mai stiffened. Her hands automatically grabbed Oliver and pulled him to her chest as she straightened up and turned to look at the owner of the voice. "Are you alright?"

"Ye-" Mai's voice failed as she took in the man before her. He was roughly two heads taller than her, his figure reminiscent of a swimmer. Long silky, black hair fell down his back and short bangs fell into dark grey eyes. perfectly shaped eyebrows where furrowed in concern and all of it was topped off with an officer's uniform. The brunette cleared her throat and then became _very_ aware of her shirtless state.

"Yes, I'm fine. Are you here for an appointment?" She questioned, shifting Oliver to straddle her waist so that the giggling baby blocked her torso.

"No." He shook his head and Mai was hypnotized by the way his hair moved. "I'm here to see you."

"Me?" Her blush from earlier seemed to increase tenfold at his answer and she gulped.

"Yes. I'm Officer Itachi Uchiha and I was sent to question you about your whereabouts today. I apologize for startling you."

Lin sat, stunned in his armchair. One moment he was getting ready to drink his tea and the next Mai was stripping her shirt off and cursing. It was enough to shock a man! It certainly didn't help that the officer he had been chatting with had enchanted the assistant; Noll wasn't going to like this one bit. He watched Mai blush and stutter as she sat down and began to answer questions, all the while keeping Oliver occupied. He had just set his teacup down and was about to go back to his office when his charge's door burst open. The black haired man stormed out into the room and then came to an abrupt halt, his eyes widening as he took in Mai's state of undress and the, admittingly handsome, man sitting across from her. Fury filled his expression and he stalked forward.

"Mai, what's taking you so long to make a simple cup of te... What's going on out here? Mai, put your shirt back on! I don't pay you to strip for our clients!"

* * *

 **Chapter Word Count: 1,011 without A/N**


End file.
